


In which Wade and Peter have some role play fun (and Weasel is a bit of a creep)

by Y_ellow



Series: visceral [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Slightly Ambiguous, Spideypool Bingo 2020, but ignore that if it's not your cup of tea, cheating role play, sort of implied Peter/Wade/Weasel, there's no actual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow/pseuds/Y_ellow
Summary: Wade turns his full attention back to the cute brunet, eyebrows scrunched together in a slight frown and downturned lips pink and pouty and absolutely perfect for wrapping around Wade’s cock.For the ‘cheating roleplay’ square of my Spideypool bingo 2020 card.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: visceral [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598155
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	In which Wade and Peter have some role play fun (and Weasel is a bit of a creep)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write, and the reason these are solo one-shots instead of part of a chaptered fic lol.
> 
> And thanks to the awesome folks over in the Isn't it bromantic Discord for helping me work though the dialogue!

Wade strides into Sister Margaret’s purposefully, blinking rapidly to adjust to the low light. A quick scan of the crowded room has him making a beeline for the bar, ignoring the curious looks he’s getting from the regulars sober enough to take note of his appearance.

Wade leans heavily against the bar, grinning at Weasel in greeting. He’s too used to his prickly friends lack of bedside manners to be deterred by the weight of Weasel’s glare. With a sneer and a grunt of acknowledgement, Weasel turns to get something on an out of the way shelf, leaving Wade to scan their surroundings again. His eyes are drawn to a cute looking brunet with a gravity defying mane of hair sitting all by his lonesome in a shadowed corner.

There’s a bubble of space around the man, as though no one quite wants to approach him. It might have something to do with the fact that the brunet is sitting in what most people think of as _Wade’s_ territory. After years of regular use, there’s a nice groove in the shape of Wade’s ass stamped into the worn wood of that particular stool. Whatever the reason for the relative solitude around the brunet, it suits Wade’s purpose just fine.

Wade licks his lips, giving the man’s back and profile a thorough once over. The red hoody doesn’t do much to hide how broad his shoulders are, or how trim his waist is. The brunet’s hands are curled loosely around the dregs of a beer. Wade takes a moment to appreciate the bob of the man’s Adam’s apple as he takes a long swallow of the amber liquid, slender fingers gripping the glass lightly. Wade can think of better things for those hands to wrap around.

(Can you guess? It starts with a d and ends with an ick.)

Without further thought, Wade plops himself down on the bar stool next to the brunet, pulling it in far closer than the open space would warrant. Wade angles his body towards the smaller man, boxing him into the corner.

“So,” Wade starts, conversationally, as the brunet turns to look at him questioningly, big brow eyes giving the slender man a guileless air. “I have this fantasy of getting some cute twink to suck me off in here. Think you might be willing to help me with that, sweet cheeks?” Wade purrs around a leer, giving the brunet another slow once over, this time in full view. There’s a slight flush spreading across the brunets cheeks at Wade’s suggestive comment. The embarrassment doesn’t stop the man from giving Wade his own once over, all but undressing Wade with his eyes, and sending a happy tingle down to rouse Little Wade. Nothing gets Wade’s motor going faster than a bit of mutual appreciation.

“Jesus Christ Wade, why you gotta have such a hard on for doing kinky shit in my bar.” Weasel mutters cancerously, handing Wade a shot glass filled to the brim with dark tinged liquid. It takes maximum effort for Wade to get drunk, but Weasel’s a decent enough friend -or sadist- that he keeps some of the really high-proof stuff around, even if it tastes foul. It’s not enough to beat Wade’s regeneration speed outright, but it’s still good for a buzz.

Wade accepts the shot without breaking eye contact with the brunet, gives it a tentative sniff, and when it doesn’t burn his nostrils, downs it in one swallow. The booze goes down smooth, and leaves a slight after taste of maple. General grumpiness aside, Weasel must be in an especially good mood to be giving Wade something in that apparent price range without bitching about it. And Wade didn’t even have to ask!

“Not talking to you, Weasel, talking to bambi here. And besides, you like it.” Wade flicks his eyes over to Weasel as he gives his friend the empty glass back, teeth bared in a grin. Really, it’s Weasels own fault for giving Wade the idea in the first place. Weasel just grumbles something about shame and his lack thereof, but doesn’t contradict him which is as good as an agreement. All part of their fucked up friendship.

Wade turn his full attention back to the cute brunet, whose eyebrows are scrunched together in a slight frown, downturned lips pink and pouty and absolutely perfect for wrapping around Wade’s cock.

A beat of silence as they look at each other, assessing, before those full lips twitch upward in a small smirk.

“Bold of you to assume I’d be willing to suck your anything. And besides, my boyfriend wouldn’t like it much, he’s got a bit of a temper.”

There’s something like a dare in how the brunet is looking at Wade, voice low enough to be conspiring, and it just makes Wade’s own grin split wider, cocksure and maybe just a little surprised. He surreptitiously checks that the image inducer is still in place by scratching along the underside of his chin, feeling the nanotech rippling at the light touch. 

Satisfied that his scars are concealed, face as pretty as it was before Francis got to him, Wade inches closer to the brunet, leaning down into the slighter man’s personal space to whisper against the shell of his ear. “Baby boy, I can be your boyfriend for the night. I bet I could make you forget all about whoever is dumb enough to let you come out here alone tonight, looking like that.”

Wade smirks at the slight shiver that gets him, straightening again to gesture towards Weasel.

“Just tell my good pall Weasel there what you want to drink, it’s on me.”

“I’m still good for now, thanks.” The brunet says, waving Weasel away with his beer. “You gonna tell me your name first?” He asks, pivoting in his seat to face Wade fully, their knees knocking together. Wade spreads his legs further apart in response, interlocking their legs, and leaning in much closer than a first meeting should warrant.

“You can go ahead and call me Daddypool sugar britches.”

The man snorts, and quirks an eyebrow. “Kind of a mouthful.”

“Oh baby boy, have I got a mouthful for you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Weasel mutters under his breath, stepping further away and giving them the illusion of privacy. Wade knows his friend well enough to say with absolute certainty that they’re still well within earshot, not that it changes his plans for the evening at all.

“Tell me something no one know about you, and we’ll see about that drink.” There’s a clear challenged in the brunet’s voice, making Wade’s grin widen with glee. He isn’t one to let even the most inane dare pass him by.

“There isn’t much about me no one knows, baby boy. I’m an open book. I had to be, growing up in a crack house with a gaggle of other street urchins. We where encouraged to work each other over regularly for secrets. Also lice, and spare change. Whoever brought the most back to Mistress got to eat. And not just ass.”

The brunet snorts, blinking owlishly up at Wade with surprise flickering in his eyes, followed by understanding. 

“Sounds like you had an interested upbringing.” The brunet says, with a small smile and a shrug, seemingly willing to just roll with the punches. “How fortunate for you. I was raised by nuns. And not the fun kind. I had to teach myself to read using the Bible. After they were done using it to smack me and the others orphans around, of course.” 

“You know how to _read_? Next you’ll be telling me you’ve gone to university.” Wade exclaims, voice going high pitched with the exaggerated surprise. 

“College actually,” the brunet corrects smugly, “I worked all kinds of dirty jobs to afford it, though I sure would have loved to pay with Monopoly money.”

“I’d love to agree with you, my delectable little coffee crisp,” Wade chides, “but then we’d both be wrong. Just because someone costs a pretty penny doesn’t make them the best. And also _ex-squeeze-me_ , our great nation’s currency looks nothing like Monopoly money. If anything your flimsy green Benjamin’s are the fakes. Do you know how much money I’ve lost to blood stains over the years? A lot. Canadian bills just get dumped in the wash for a cycle and then they’re good as new!”

“Somehow I don’t think being able to wash your money should be that high of a selling point.”

Wade raises an eyebrow at the smug look the brunet is giving him. “Oh? Shall we go back to my place so that I can show you just how fantastic my rinse cycle is? With you around, there’s no risk of anything shrinking.”

Wade’s grin widens noticeably at the startled laugh the off beat pick up line gets him, wanting to hear that laugh again. 

“That was horrible.” the brunet scolds, hiding a smile behind his glass, “How can you say any of that with a straight face?”

“It’s a talent, wonderbar.”

The brunet snorts, and gives Wade another assessing look. Wade preens under the attention, purposefully contorting his body to make his muscles bulge, and making the brunet laugh, eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Still want that blowjob?”

“Oh do I _ever._ ”

“Better not let anyone see me, Wade.”

“This lot would pay to watch a pretty little thing like you. Now be a good boy and let me see how perfect those lips look wrapped around my cock. And stick to the character, Petey-pie.”

Peter snorts, perpetually amused by Wade’s antics, and sinks to his knees to do just that. It’s only fair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment on your way out!
> 
> And for anyone wondering, yes, Wade did give Peter a character cheat sheet XD The lack of scars was a surprise though!


End file.
